Gravitation Survivor
by Black vs. White
Summary: The cast of Gravitation get thrown on an island together with ME as there host. Much hilarity shall ensue, along with chaos. Yaoi in the later chapters if I feel like it. R&R! PWEEESE! Big Ryu eyes Early Yaoi! Rating for the Yaoi!
1. Welcome to GRAVITATION SURVIVOR!

This is something that came to me in the middle of the night. It will have a lot of weird things, but I might need your help with these weird things. So DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I get lonely when you don't review.

"Welcome to GRAVITATION SURVIVOR! I am your host Seth Canako!" A man only about the age of 20 walked out onto a beach that had beautiful white sand. He was in a Green Hawaiian flower shirt over a white T-shirt, and a pair of white silk shorts. Let's meet the Tribes, shall we? There will be three tribes instead of two. Let's start with the ASK Tribe. We have Taki Aizawa, the lead singer."

Taki walks out onto the beach in his normal clothes. "GOD! IT'S SO FUCKING HOT OUT HERE!

"Okay. Next is Ken, who I don't know what he does," Seth said with a look of confusidelity. (I made up that word, Hehe)

Ken walks out in a pair of black shorts and a pink shirt. "It was the only shirt I had left." He then goes and cries next to a tree.

"Right and lastly we have Ma-kun," Seth said with a very confused look.

Ma-kun walks out and says nothing at all, but he does flip the cameraman off.

"Can the cameraman beat people up for doing that," Seth asks off camera.

A woman in white comes in view of the camera and whispers something in Seth's ear. Seth nods and says, "I've just been informed that the cameraman can beat up Ma-kun for doing that."

The camera drops and Seth's voice says, "CUT TO COMMERCIAL!"

A book appears on screen. It's called "Gravitation." A woman walks into view and says, "My name is Kai and THIS BOOK WAS WRITTEN BY SHUICHI SHINDO! OH MY GOD! I LOVE SHUICHI SHINDO! I'VE READ HIS BOOK! IT IS SO COOL! BUYS IT NOW! CALL 1-800-SHUICHI! THAT'S 1-800-SHUICHI! We await you call."

The camera comes back on to find Ma-kun knocked out.

"Ok. Now our next tribe will be the Nittle Grasper tribe. First we have the famous Ryuichi Sakuma!"

Ryuichi skips onto the beach in his dog suit and Kumagoro clutched to his chest and exclaims, "NA-NO-DA!"

"Next we have the keyboardist, Noriko Ukai!" Seth says.

Noriko walks out in a 1 piece bathing suit and waves at the camera. "Hello," she says.

"Now we have the other keyboardist. He's the president of N-G. IT'S TOHMA SEGUCHI!

Tohma walks onto the beach in a dark green shirt, a dark green pair of shorts and his pimp hat perched neatly on top of his blond head. "Hello," he says with his trademark smile on.

"And last but not least, we have Ryuichi's Personal Assistant, Tatsuha Uesugi!"

Tatsuha walks onto the beach in a white T-shirt and a pair of pink shorts. "Hello," he says to his tribe mates.

"Now for our last tribe, the BAD LUCK tribe. First we have lead singer, Shuichi Shindo himself."

Shuichi walks out in an entirely pink outfit. "HELLO TO ALL MY FANS!"

"Next we have the keyboardist, Suguru Fujisaki!"

Suguru walks out in silence, not saying a word.

Seth just shrugs and continues, "Next we have Hiroshi Nakano, the guitarist."

Hiro walks out in a red outfit and smiles at the camera.

"Then we have Shuichi's own boyfriend Eiri Uesugi Yuki!"

That was the last straw. The fan girls couldn't hold it in. They ran on camera and started molesting Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. ASK just stood there, waiting for attention, but never got any.

20 minutes later

The Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper tribes were lying on the sand in exhaustion.

"And now we have the producer of Bad Luck, um… SAKANO!

Sakano whirlwinds onto the beach and runs into a nice tree.

"Ok, um, now we have the _manager _of Bad Luck! Let's meet K!"

K walks out with his 44. Magnum in hand. "I will win by threatening everyone to vote for the person I don't like the most."

"OK, now for the rules," Seth said. "Rule #1: NO WEAPONS!"

All of a sudden, K's weapons fall of him like a magnet loses it power.

"Rule #2: You may have as much sex as you like. Just don't tell me, ok? That's all. Now go to your camp. Here's a map of the island. Your campsite is marked with an X. When you get there, you must decide who will be the tribe leader. If you tribe leader is voted off, you must elect another leader. Now, if you need to talk to me, I will be in that tent right over there." He pointed to a tent. "Now I suggest you have a good night sleep. Tomorrow is your first immunity challenge, and it won't be easy. Go set up camp."

The tribes look at their maps and lead off in three different directions.

B.v.W: OMG! SO MUCH TO TYPE! I will hope to read your reviews soon. BYE!


	2. Not a surprised alliance and YAOI!

"Hello everyone and welcome to Gravitation Survivor! I am your host Seth Canako, reporting to you live from, some island. We've just finished telling our Survivors the rules, so I have sent three cameramen to the Bad Luck, ASK, and Nittle Grasper camp to see how they are doing with their camp set-up.

At the Bad Luck camp, Shuichi and Eiri were making out in a tent. A cameraman conveniently walks in and sees Eiri with his shirt off, drops the camera, and runs to wretch by a tree. The couple doesn't recognize the camera and proceed to have sex.

Yuki pulls a tube of lube out of his pocket and coats his fingers and asks Shuichi, "Are you ready," but doesn't wait for an answer before he shoves the two fingers up Shuichi's ass. Shuichi gasps as his hips buck up. Eiri scissors Shuichi preparing Shuichi for something more.

The fan girls are on the edge of their seats at home, watching the action. Eiri pulls his fingers out and coats his cock with the lube. He enters Shuichi and Shuichi's hips buck up again. Eiri goes slow at first, then faster and faster. This goes on for about 20 minutes.

Shuichi's hands are roaming through Eiri's gold hair and his body. Shuichi groaned in pleasure as Eiri kept pleasuring him. Shuichi then groaned, "Yuki, I'm gonna cum."

Eiri stopped and started sucking Shuichi's cock. Shuichi's orgasm was reaching its climax. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He cummed right into Eiri's mouth and he drank it all down greedily. Shuichi screamed. Eiri collapsed next to Shuichi in exhaustion.

Shuichi said, "Oh Yuki that was amazing. Can we do it tonight too?"

Eiri purred into Shuichi's ear that meant "Yes."

Shuichi and Eiri got dressed and walked out of the tent. They noticed the camera on the floor and Eiri gasped. 1,000,000 fan girls saw Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindo have 30 minutes, but no one can reach them, but when they went back, they would be molested like hell.

The cameraman went to pick up his camera and cornered Hiro.

"I should've known that Shu and Yuki-san would've made an alliance right away. I hope that I can get an alliance. I don't want to be the first one to leave."

The cameraman walked away and cornered Sakano next.

"Oh my god! I want to go home. I didn't sign up for this. I was told that I could've won $1,000,000 if I came." Sakano tears his hair out and goes into a Sakano Whirlwind.

A sign on screen shows a bird flying into an electrical wire and words below it say "Technical Difficulties." This goes on for 5 minutes.

The picture comes back to find the camera with a face full of Shuichi.

"I wonder what the immunity challenge is. It should be easy. I mean this is the first one. I wonder what."

Just then, Seth walks in the camp and tells the tribe members, "Ok, I see that tents have been set up. Now, you need to design a flag for your tribe. I'm going to tell this to the other tribes so here." He hands Shuichi a white canvas and an iron pole. Shuichi takes them and hands them to Eiri, the artist in the group. Eiri went back to the tent and set to work.

Seth smiles at the tribe members and walks to the Nittle Grasper camp to tell them the same thing.

Next: The immunity challenge. The tribes show their flags and someone gets voted off. Review and tell me who should win and who should get voted off. See you next time on GRAVITATION SURVIVOR!

A/N: I am the host. Seth Canako is my nickname.


End file.
